User talk:Courageman
__TOC__ Hi there! Only leave some advisory messages and vandalism reports and I'll solve the problem. No Invitations Allowed because I only go to Club Penguin for checking out updates, the What's New Blog, the newspaper, new games, new stamps, parties, Field-Ops and any changes to CP's mainframe. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Courageman! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Alxeedo111 (Talk) 12:14, April 10, 2010 Welcome! I'm Wonderweez, if you have any questions, ask me! Wonder ez 03:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez awesome Hi im Becky and im called Chips456 member on club penguin soo ur from Phillipenes or wateva it is im from England and im 14 years old yh i no im bit to old to b on club penguin :) but that dosnt matta it just mattas that i enjoy it and everything bout it i have 2 cats, a snake,40 Fish, 1 dog,1 kitten and thats it! c ya bye gd luck with everything awesome Hi im Becky and im called Chips456 member on club penguin soo ur from Phillipenes or wateva it is im from England and im 14 years old yh i no im bit to old to b on club penguin :) but that dosnt matta it just mattas that i enjoy it and everything bout it i have 2 cats, a snake,40 Fish, 1 dog,1 kitten and thats it! c ya bye gd luck with everything just headin out dude hmph. I don't wan't anyone to know about me secret. just admins and you. Don't say it! please...... P.S.: here's my secret: I have been hacked by Penguin Storm. don't know why. Re: Let's be friends! OK! Actually I just saw Hal on Club Penguin yesterday and she said she kinda quit because she got in a fight. And sure! I'll add you to my friends list. See ya later! --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 12:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi there. Thank you for spotting vandalism, but I highly advise you to report it here or on an administrator's talk page, rather than you friend's talk page. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Ok! I'll be your freind. Geuss what? I was 2 betas today! Woot! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nope. It's already been created on our new wiki ([http://clubpenguinwiki.info here). Thanks. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism hahaha, mate, we have moved to another website: http://clubpenguinwiki.info V-Rex left 3 years ago. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 23:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:New wiki Mate, we left this wiki months ago! NOBODY ever uses it. We have a completely independent Club Penguin wiki network at http://clubpenguinwiki.info and you can click on [http://central.clubpenguinwiki.info to find the new Fanon and the new UNCP wikis). --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 19:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC)